Who Knew?
by NobodyButMusic
Summary: When a government agent must analyze the Avengers to determine their team work and skills, everything is turned up side down when this girl comes along with some secrets and a certain attraction to a certain someone...
1. The New Girl

"We unfroze him when he was 21" Nick Fury said, his hands folded behind his back so tight, they were turning white on his black skin as he answered one of the man's questions. The Avengers were being analyzed by a member of the government to make sure their funding was going towards something helpful. "It's been two years since the Avengers alliance. They have learned how to use their powers for the good of others, protect the world, and most importantly they have learned -" Nick was quickly cut off by a loud boom.

"Teamwork..." Nick said, a furious look appearing on his face. He and the man in the black suit ran to the back of the ship where the training rooms lied.

"Watch it, old man!" Tony yelled towards Steve.

Steve shook his head as his companion. "Seriously, Tony. Learn to grow up!"

Tony frowned. "No thanks. I believe acting like a child is more amusing than pretending to be a bland adult with no sense of humor" He smirked.

Nick's eyes averted to the large hole in the wall as Steve and Tony continued to bicker.

Nick looked at the two men and at the man in the suit as he viciously took down notes. Now, Nick was pissed.

"HEY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Both members turned to face the man with the eyepatch.

"Clean this mess up and start acting like adults!" Nick said.

Tony whispered something under his tongue and walked over to the massive hole, thinking of a way to clean this up.

"Sorry sir" Steve said, nodding his head towards Nick and the man.

Nick looked at the man in the suit and sighed. "They really do act better than this..." He sighed.

The man looked up at Nick and cleared his throat. "I'd like to speak to the whole team" He said.

Nick nodded his head and quickly called all the team members over his walkie-talkie.

They all soon assembled in the meeting room ten minutes later.

"Well, you all passed. You are definitely using the government's money..." He said, chuckling.

The team sat in their seats, solid as stone.

"But, your team work is...inadiquit" He frowned.

Tony sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Some government nerd had no right to come over here and tell them what to do.

"So, I'm sending in someone to watch over you all. Just to make sure your team skills develop. As soon as she thinks you all are prepared to work together, she'll be out of your hair" The man said, smiling.

The team looked dumbfounded. This person had to be joking, right? Ya, so the Avengers weren't the best at team work, but they have saved the world a thousand times! That was their job, to save the world. Not to be best friends.

Nobody was happy about this...

"Um, well. I suppose you should meet her..." The man said, clearing his throat. He looked at Nick.

Nick looked around the corner of the room and lifted his hand up, signaling for someone to come in.

All heads turned and eyes glued onto the beautiful girl who entered the room. She looked to be in her young twenties and was very tall and had a curvy body with pale skin. She had freckles on the tops of her cheeks and some dashed around her skin. Her hair went to her shoulders and was curly. She had bangs that went straight across her forehead and she had dark red hair. Her eye's were huge and shined a chocolate-brown.

She wore a black pencil skirt that covered most of her torso and went to her knees. As a shirt she wore a low-cut, teal shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows. She had square glasses and black flats. She looked inhuman she was so perfect.

Tony couldn't get his eyes off of this young beauty that seemed to be in control of everyone in the room.

The girl looked around the room. "Good afternoon, Avengers" She said in a sweet tone. "I'm agent Veronica Grace. I'll be evaluating you for the next few weeks" She finished, looking around the table at the multiple personalities.

Nick cleared his throat as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, Agent Grace, you know the Avengers..." He said, about to name everyone off.

"Oh of course" Veronica said smiling. "Natasha Romanova, world-class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, expert martial artist, and weapons specialist. Known as the Black Widow" She smirked. Natasha sat in her seat, astonished at the information this girl knew. She sure did her research.

"Nice to meet you" Natasha smiled, proud of all her titles.

Veronica turned her head to a man sitting in his chair, analysing the young female. "Doctor Bruce Banner" She smiled. "The Incredible Hulk, in other words..." She smirked, getting the attention of the doctor. "You possess the potential of limitless physical strength depending on your direct emotions. Usually anger" She finished.

Bruce stared at Veronica as she turned away to face Clint.

"Clint Barton, Mr. Hawkeye" She smiled, putting her hands behind her back. "A human at peak physical condition. An exceptional fencer and grandmaster marksmen. Your favorite weapon is the bow and arrow. At least that's what you're known for" She said. Clint nodded his head at her. He had nothing to say.

There in the corner stood Thor.

"Thor. Demigod Asgardian. God of thunder" She said simply. "You possess a very high resistence to physical injury, approaching vulnerability. You also possess keen senses, being able to hear cries half way across the world and tracking down objects traveling faster than light. You wield the hammer, which gives you ultimate power to thunder and storm aspects" She said. Thor smiled kindly at the women.

"Why thank you kind woman" Thor grinned, happy from the compliment of the human.

Steve nudged Thor in the rib cage, telling him to just be quiet.

Veronica chuckled quietly. She looked at Tony as he seemed to drool of her. "Tony Stark" She said. "You have successfully produced the ultimate weapon. A suit of armor that is controled by thought and could potentially threaten all life as we know it if put into the wrong head. Lucky for us, you have power of it" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "However, you are an inventive genius whose expertise in mathematics, physics, chemistry, computer science, and electrical engineering and mechanical engineering surpass the minds of Reed Richards, Hank Pym, and even Doctor Bruce" She finished, her eyes flickering to Bruce and back to Tony.

Tony smirked something devilish and chuckled. "Well thanks sweet cheeks, I'll remember your compliments for when I'm going to bed tonight" He winked. He looked at Steve and Thor and grinned. "I like this girl..." He chuckled, turning to face Veronica.

Veronica's eyes quickly rolled. However, her look changed when she turned to talk about Steve. Her face became kind and a smile appeared on her round face.

"Steve Rogers, AKA, Captain America..." She smirked quietly. "You have been transformed into the 'perfect' human being with top physical conditions. Your strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing are at the zenith of natural human potential. You're also an especially good boxer..." She finished, smiling.

Nick looked at Veronica and smirked. "You have certainly done your research, Agent Grace"

"Thank you agent Fury" She smiled, stepping back.

Nick cleared his throat. "Well Avengers, back to what you were doing. Don't mind Agent Grace, she will be evaluating your communication skills and team work"

"I promise not to get in the way" Veronica smiled as the man in the suit handed her a clipboard.

"I'm sure one of our members will kindly take Agent Grace to her room..." Nick said, looking around the table at the stubborn adults.

Tony stood up, fixing his tie. "I'd be glad to escort Mrs. Veronica to her room" Tony said, smiling.

Veronica cleared her throat and sighed. She nodded her head and was ready to leave with Tony when Steve stepped forward.

"Hey Tony, I'll take her to her room. I'm sure you have some important menacing to do to girls your own age" He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine old man, take her to her room" Tony stalked off to the laboratory with Bruce as Steve quickly stood beside Veronica. He smiled down at her. She returned the smile as they quietly walked to her room.

"Well, here you go..." He said, smiling.

"Thank you" Veronica said kindly, not sure what to do.

"No problem, it's just a walk to your room" He chuckled.

"I didn't mean that" Veronica smirked, looking up at him. "Thanks for saving me from Tony" She laughed softly.

Steve chuckled, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "Anytime..." He smiled.

Veronica nodded her head and turned to her door. She laid her hand on the pad which let her enter.

She stood behind her door, looking at Steve as he just stood there, watching her.

He suddenly cleared his throat. "If...Tony ever bothers you, just come get me. I'll straighten him up" He joked, chuckling.

Veronica couldn't help but laugh. "Will do" She smiled. "Goodbye Steve" She smiled.

"Bye Veronica..." He whispered as her door closed in his face.

So the first spark had been lit. Steve didn't know what was happening but he was getting those feelings he hadn't gotten in years. He got sparks from her just by standing beside her. Her face couldn't escape his thoughts...

What he didn't know was Veronica was experiencing the same things. She felt butterflies and a warmth just radiated from Steve that made her feel so comfortable... No. She wasn't letting her guard down. Not again. She had to stay strong. She couldn't give in...


	2. Love At First Sight

So a month passed. Veronica and Steve had talked more than they both had hoped. They became good friends, which was hard for Veronica considering she didn't like letting people in.

They spent most of their time together and it was apparent to Steve he had developed something for his fellow agent.

Finally, it was night-time and everyone else seemed to be asleep. Steve had nowhere to stay, so he lived on the ship. He was wandering around the hall, going to the kitchen for a midnight snack when he heard punching and grunting occurring from the training room. He followed his ears and hid behind the corner as he saw a figure punching away at one of the hanging sand bags.

Suddenly, the figure came around the bag and punched it so hard, one of the chains broke.

He could make out the curvy, tall body and the red hair that radiated in the light. It was Veronica.

She wore gray sweatpants and a black tank top. Her feet were bere.

Veronica continued to punch the bag over and over, obvious anger pent-up inside her.

Veronica's punches slowed down and she suddenly fell to her knees, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Why did you do this to me?" She whispered, crying her eyes out. She tore the gloves from her hands and threw them across the room. She looked up at the ceiling and cried more, covering her eyes with her hands. Her sobs trailed into Steve's ears. He couldn't bear to hear her crying, but he didn't want to run over because he was sure Veronica didn't want to be caught in such a moment.

He so badly wanted to hold her and calm her from her tears.

So he watched her weep for half an hour until she finally stood up and gingerly walked to her room. He quietly followed her and saw her enter her room for the night. He waited a few minutes and walked to her door, quietly knocking on it.

Not one minute later, the door opened to reveal a normal looking Veronica. Her eye's showed no sign of tears. Not even redness or hidden tears in the corners of her eyes could be found. She appeared as if nothing happened.

"Oh, Steve. What are you doing up?" She asked, curious.

"I could ask you the same thing" He smirked.

Veronica blushed and looked at him. "Would you...like to come in?" She asked quietly.

Steve felt his blood rush. "If you don't mind" He said. He slowly walked in and Veronica closed the door behind him.

She walked to her bed and sat on it, watching him sit on the chair in front of her.

"So why were you up?" Veronica asked.

"I was going to the kitchen for something to eat. Saw you walk to your room, wanted to see if you were okay" He chuckled.

Veronica smirked. "Sounds reasonable".

"So why were you up?" He asked, leaning forward.

Veronica sat there, silent. She wasn't sure what to say. "I, um...needed to clear my head. I was out walking around" She said, lying.

Steve nodded his head. "Hm" He smiled quietly.

So they sat there, just staring at one another.

"So why were you really up" He finally asked.

Veronica sighed. She knew he had figured her out.

"Have you ever..." She began, not sure what to say. "Have you ever felt as if you're cursed? Just nothing good ever happens in your life and everything is just...pointless. Sometimes life isn't even worth living...?" She asked, not bearing to look at Steve

Steve frowned. "I have felt like that, a long time ago...before my 'transformation' " He said. "But I don't now. And you shouldn't either" He said. He stood up and walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bed.

Veronica looked at him, their eyes connecting.

"Why do you feel like that?" He asked, his warm hand resting on top hers. Veronica rejected the feeling at first, flinching her hand, but she soon gave him as her hand comfortably wrapped around his.

"I...I don't have a very good past. It haunts me to this day..." She whispered, sighing. "I've never had a happy moment. Never a single time where I could just...smile" She whispered. "It's always a façade. Just to let people think I wasn't completely depressed" She scoffed silently. "I wonder what people would have said if they knew how I really felt..." She whispered.

"Talk to me" He whispered as he squeezed her hand gently.

Veronica's head turned to face his. A confused look was strawn across her face as he said that. 'Talk to me' echoed in her head. Never has anyone offered to just talk...Veronica felt a sudden need to spill her life to Steve. An urge to confide her deepest darkest secrets to him. So she did.

"When I was little, I had four brothers. I was the youngest out of all of them. My father hated me because I wasn't a boy. So he beat me almost every night. Sometimes my brothers would help him...My mother just kept her mouth shut. She didn't try to stop it. In fact, she acted as if nothing ever happened. I was locked in my room for days at a time. Only being let out for school. They starved me. I had to sneak out at night and steal food from nearby grocery stores or gas stations..." Veronica said, her words becoming softer and softer.

"So I learned to fend for myself. I learned tactics on how to get out of beatings and when I was 12, the government took me away" She said. Her eyes drifted off into space as if the memories replayed in her head. Steve could feel goosebumps rising on the girls skin. "I wasn't sent to a foster home. I was placed in a room that was completely white. I never left. They gave me a teacher so I could be home schooled. I had no contact with the outside world...It was as if I didn't exist" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"It's never been easy for me to tell my story. It's still difficult to trust anyone. I rarely open up and let people know the real me..." Her eye's slowly opened and she looked at Steve. "You're the first person I've told my story to..." She whispered, feeling Steve's hand tighten around hers.

A single tear ran down her cheek as her mind drifted off.

"Veronica, I..." Steve began, not really sure what to say. He didn't understand her situation, and he never would. He would never be able to live the hell she appeared in as a child. He would never be able to save her from the nightmares and memories floating in her head.

Veronica gently smiled as a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It felt so good to finally trust someone...

"You don't have to say anything" She whispered. "I'm just glad you were here to listen" She said, smiling once more.

Steve smiled gently as her's seemed to be contagious. He took his free hand and rested it on her cheek.

"Don't ever be afraid to talk to me. I'll always be here to listen. No matter what" He smiled.

Veronica's eyes connected with the man who looked at her as if she were a queen. He didn't care about her past. He just cared about her.

Veronica attacked Steve with a hug. She needed to be close to him, to feel his heart beat. Steve's arms gently wrapped around her waist. He closed his eyes as her head dug into the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"Thank you" She whispered, her hands resting on his back.

They sat there for a while, just basking in each others warmth. Neither one wanted to release the grip they held on one another.

Finally, Veronica pulled away and their eyes locked together.

"Can I show you something?" She asked after a few moments of silence. Steve quickly nodded his head as all his trust set on this girl.

Veronica let go of his hand and stood up. "There was a reason the government took me away..." She whispered

Steve watched the girl as she stood in the middle of the room. What was she talking about?

Steve looked at her and stood up. "Veronica what are-" But he was quickly cut off as flames developed from Veronica's hands.

"You can...create fire?" He asked, astonished.

"Pretty much anything involving elements. Wind, fire, ice...Anything in nature" She whispered, closing her hand to extinguish the flame. She sighed.

"I'm a monster..." She whispered.

Steve quickly walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You are not a monster..." He whispered.

Their faces laid extremely near one another's.

A tear shed down Veronica's cheek. "These powers have taken away my life, Steve...I was never once able to be...human" She whispered. Being human was something Veronica longed for. Something she had wished for her whole life. But she never have the chance.

"These powers are the thing that kept me locked up. I didn't know how to use them. Everyone was afraid of me. I was afraid of myself" She said, a tear draining from her eye. "I've killed people..." She whispered.

Veronica's powers used to be uncontrollable. She discovered them when she was eleven and accidentally killed one of her brothers. She had burnt him to death...

The authorities were quickly notified and the government took over it as to keep her from the public. Of course people knew about others with powers, but for society to know about a murder involving someone like that, it would cause mass chaos and potentially threaten the lives of other super humans.

Steve took his hands and gently rested them on her soft cheeks, making her look at him. "I'm not afraid of you. I never will be. Because I've never met someone who I can trust as much as you" He whispered, a smirk appearing from his lips. "You're sophisticated, beautiful, kind, and just...amazing"

Steve quickly grabbed Veronica's attention with his sentence. "What are you saying..." She asked. What was this feeling in her heart? What was the excess beating for...Was this hope? Was this...love?

Steve chuckled. "I'm saying...I've developed something for you that I've never experienced in my life. My heart beats faster when I think about you, and I get this spark of imaginary electricity when we touch. I can't get you out of my head..." He whispered.

Veronica couldn't think of anything to say. She wasn't sure what to say, honestly...But the perfect words came to mind.

"I've never met anyone whose listened to me. Or been so caring and gentle. No one understood my past, no one understood me..." She said, a gaping pause in the air. "But" She began, a smile appearing on her face. "You're that one special person who just gets it all" She grinned.

After a touching smile from Steve, she did what she thought was necessary. She leaned forward and landed her lips onto his. Fireworks exploded at the touch of him on her. Steve moved his hands to her hips as Veronica gripped the back of his neck. They stood there in the middle of her room and just kissed. Over and over until God knows how long.

Half an hour later, they found themselves still going at it. They finally released.

There was a silence between them. But it wasn't the usual awkwardness. It was just comfortable silence. Something that could occur when all they needed was to stare at one another. Steve stroked Veronica's curly mess of hair as Veronica rested her body in Steve's arms. Steve rested his lips on top of the girl's head and closed his eyes, feeling her breathing going through his fit, tan shirt.

"Never in my life did I think I could be with someone who made me so happy in such a short period. I thought it would take decades. Of course, that was before I met you..." Veronica giggled, her eye's melting with Steve's

"I guess that's what happens when two people meet and they just have this special connection..." Veronica said, answering her own question. She bit her lip and closed her eye's, a drowsy appearance on her face.

"Are you tired?" He asked, chuckling as his lips kissed hers gently.

Veronica smirked. "Maybe..." She whispered.

Steve picked her up bridal style and set her gently on the bed. His body quickly laid beside hers as his secure arms wrapped around her body. Her head flung to his chest.

He knew he wasn't going anywhere tonight. He was staying right here, where he belonged.

So Steve and Veronica quietly fell asleep in one another's arms. Something about them was simply perfect.

Fate was a powerful thing...


	3. Out In The Open

Veronica's eyes fluttered open to a sleeping Steve. She escaped his arms and gingerly walked to the bathroom where she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. A few minutes later, she quietly exited.

A smile appeared on her face as last night ran through her head. She knew it was soon. But she was happier than she'd ever been. That was all that mattered. She and Steve weren't an exact item, yet. But they were something, and that was the most important part.

She grabbed clothes from her closet and pranced back to her bathroom to get ready before Steve woke up. She wore a white knee-length dress and red jacket with matching flats. She put on her makeup and fixed her hair. She creeped out the bathroom.

"Good morning" The voice said. She quickly turned around to see Steve standing right there.

She giggled quietly. " 'Morning..."

"You look beautiful" He said, longing to tell her that every morning since he met her. Now she was his, and he could say it anytime he wanted.

A blush appeared on Veronica's foundation covered cheeks. "Thank you" She whispered.

Steve leaned down and gently laid his lips on her, releasing a few seconds later. Veronica's thumb ran across his cheek as they kissed. He had such soft skin.

Veronica's eyes slowly opened as they released.

"You need to get to your room and get ready for the day. I'm sure you have some training and Nick has a meeting for you all at 2" Veronica said as she traced the neck outline of Steve's tan t-shirt.

Steve chuckled. "I know, I know" He grinned and kissed her once more.

Veronica bit her lip as a question lingered on her mind. "What are we going to do? What should we tell the others..." She whispered.

Steve sighed. "I don't think we should tell them...And if it got out to enemies that you and I were together, they would take you in a heartbeat..." He sighed. "And I'll keep your powers a secret, I know it's important to you" He whispered, understanding the situation.

"Agreed..." Veronica smiled, quickly kissing him "And thank you". She felt his hands slip around her waist, pulling her close

She giggled quietly, kissing him as his arms protectively held her body to his.

"I hope I can do this..." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek gently.

Veronica laughed. "I think we'll be okay" She smirked, releasing herself from his arms.

Steve watched her walk over to her desk and grab her clipboard.

Veronica walked back over to him and sighed. "Time to face the world..." She smirked, resting a hand on her hip.

"I guess so" He chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. They kissed one another for a few minutes when Steve let go, knowing he had to leave.

"Get ready" Veronica ordered playfully. Steve gave her a final wink and quickly left for his room.

Veronica took a deep breath and smiled. She walked into the front of the ship. "Good morning Director Fury" Veronica said kindly to Nick.

Nick looked her up and down. "Someone seems happy"

Veronica laughed softly. "I just had a good nights sleep, that's all" She grinned, remembering sleeping with Steve last night.

Nick kept a suspicious look on. "Mh hmm..." He smirked as Veronica stared at her clipboard. Something was running through her head like a movie, Nick could tell. But he would press no more.

So the day wore on and everyone did their job. Veronica and Steve contained themselves the entire day. Or at least tried...

Finally the day ended and everyone was ready to go home. Veronica and Steve were ready for some alone time as everyone else had somewhere to go.

Tony looked at his group of comrades and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to have dinner. Anyone care to join?" He smiled. "Certainly you'd like to leave this ship, Veronica" He smiled, giving her a quick wink.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she ignored his comment.

"I think it's rather nice having some quiet time, " She said, ice piercing her words.

However, everyone other than Steve and Veronica agreed.

"Come on, you two. Leaving this place will be good for your health" Natasha said, laughing quietly.

Veronica sighed, finally giving in. Maybe a night out was something she needed. "I suppose..." she giggled quietly.

Steve shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea" He smirked, looking down at Veronica

"So it's settled, let's go" Tony said, and quickly left the premise.

Everyone piled into the elevator and walked down to the little Italian restaurant.

After an hour and a half of talking, joking, and eating, the team left the small restaurant. Just as everyone was about to head their separate ways, a rumble came through the street.

"What's going on?" Clint yelled.

"An earthquake?" Natasha answered, unsure.

"That's no earthquake!" Thor yelled, pointing to something in the distance. Suddenly, a large creature came from around the corner of the office buildings.

Scales covered the beast that was longer than three football fields and taller than the Avengers combined. It let out a mind tingling scream as everyone quickly grabbed their ears, few falling to the ground in pain.

The Avengers were not prepared. Tony didn't have his suit, Thor didn't have his hammer, Steve was without his shield, and Clint had no bow or arrows. Which meant Natasha was the only one truly prepared to fight. There was no way in hell she could fight this thing on her own.

Tony frowned. "I have an extra suit in my car!" He yelled, running to his slick black car down the street. Thor stood there with his hand extended, ready to retrieve his hammer which would take time to arrive.

Steve and Clint were helpless.

Tony came swooping into the sky with his shoot on just as Thor retrieved his hammer. They both bolted towards the beast, preparing to attack. People began screaming and running off the streets.

"Clint and Steve, run back to base. Time to suit up" Natasha said, grabbing her gun from her boot.

Clint instantly ran off to grab his gear. Steve was hesitant as he looked at Veronica.

"I'll be fine" She assured him, resting her hand in his. "You know that" She whispered.

Steve smiled softly and gently squeezed her hand. Then, he ran off to catch up with Clint.

"You should get inside a building or something, Veronica. We don't need you getting hurt" Natasha said.

Veronica nodded her head, pretending to be another helpless human. Part of her was so glad to recieve treatment as a normal person, but something in her ached to be out in the action, to help the helpless...To be a superhero.

But she quickly dusted the feelings from her shoulder.

She watched from the window as the heros battled the beast. Steve and Clint quickly joined the other three superheros. Bruce was becoming the Hulk on a nearby street corner.

Veronica pressed her hands to the glass as people scurried in the corners, trying to stay away from the damage outside. She kept a close eye on Steve, making sure he was safe.

Suddenly, Thor and Clint were swatted into a building by the beast's tail. You could hear Natasha's screams for Clint. Then, the beast began treading towards the small restaurant Veronica stood in. She gasped and turned to face all the people.

"Any exit you find, take it. Everyone needs to get out of here!" She yelled, making sure everyone escaped.

Just as the last person left, the glass shattered throughout the building and Veronica collapsed to the floor from the impact. She groaned and slowly stood up, wobbly on her feet.

She stared at the beast straight in the eye.

"Veronica get out of there!" She heard Steve yell.

Veronica looked as Steve was running over. Veronica felt paralyzed with fear as the beast slowly lowered its head. It didn't growl or try to bite her. It simply inhaled, then exhaled. It had sniffed her?

Veronica looked at it, her breath shaky.

Steve quickly jumped in front of her, protecting her with his shield.

The beast became angry, quickly roaring and about to gulp the couple down, when Veronica quickly shoved Steve away and put her hands up, ice exerting from them. The beasts head quickly became frozen, its eyes moving from side to side as its tail whipped back and forth furiously. She then touched the ground with her hand, the earth beginning to rumble. Quickly, the ground from underneath the beast began to crumble. The earth and the beast cascaded downward into the earths core.

Veronica's breathing was difficult as the fear had not escaped. She felt all eyes on her, so she slowly lifted her head up as eyes were bigger than heads and mouths dropped to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked frantically, taking off his hood and walking over to her.

"I'm fine" Veronica assured.

Steve smiled, glad to know she was okay.

Tony cleared his throat, attracting attention from the two lovers.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but someone needs to explain. Now" He said.

Veronica sighed and looked at Steve.

-Back at headquarters-

"I'm not sure how I got my powers...My parents are human. I wasn't injected with any needles or exposed to gamma rays" She sighed, sitting in the chair beside Steve. "All I know is how to control my powers and what I'm capable of..." She said, intertwining her hands together.

"So, you're like...mother nature?" Bruce asked, contemplating this girl.

Veronica had just explained her powers to the group and everyone was very puzzled, except Steve.

Veronica scoffed silently and sighed. "I guess if you look at it that way"

"Well he has a point. You control nature and every element...That pretty much sums up the qualities of mother nature" Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Veronica sighed, having nothing else to say.

"Listen, I didn't hide my powers just to make you all suspicious of me. I hid them because I hate them. These powers have caused me nothing but pain and misery my whole life. I've been treated as an outcast. I've hurt so many people..." Veronica said, her hands beginning to clutch into fists. She felt Steve's hand rest on her thigh and she quickly calmed down. His warmth made her feel comfortable and sane.

"Let's quit the interrogation for tonight, guys. I'm sure Veronica just wants some rest..." He said, staring down the group. Steve was the leader of the Avengers, which usually meant they listened to his orders.

"I think the more important thing is, what was that damn monster doing in the streets of New York? Where did it even come from?" Clint asked, puzzled.

"We are about to find out" Nick said as he entered the room with Agent Maria on his tail.

Everyone's heads turned to look at the one-eyed man.

"Until we figure out where this beast came from and what its purpose was on this planet, we will not rest. This is a level 9" He said, frowning.

You could hear Natasha gasp.

"Isn't that a little extravagent for something we aren't sure about?" Bruce asked, frowning.

"This is disastrous to the people. We don't even know where this beast came from! It could be a threat on society..." Nick said, his eyes locked on Veronica. "A level nine is necessary" He sighed.

"As for you, Agent Grace. I'm glad you finally decided to share your little secret" He said, fury in his eyes. Veronica looked away, not bearing to share eye contact.

One by one, team members left. A silence filled the room with each passing person.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room" Steve whispered to her.

Veronica nodded her head and stood up, walking to her desolate room.

She and Steve quickly entered. Veronica's head flew to Steve's chest as she sighed.

"This is not how I planned things to work out..." She whispered, muffled.

Steve rubbed her back gently, comforting her.

"Why did you do that? If you hadn't pushed me out-of-the-way, you never would have had to expose your powers..." He whispered, running his hand against her soft curls.

Veronica looked up at him. "I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt" She whispered.

Steve smiled gently. "The only important thing to me, is keeping you safe" He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, oh so gently.

Veronica rested her hands on the sides of his neck as she kissed him.

"I don't know what I would have done, if you'd gotten hurt" He whispered in her ear, kissing her jaw line.

Veronica closed her eyes, letting Steve kiss her once more.

Then, as they broke apart, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Promise me you'll always be safe" She whispered in his chest.

Steve held her to his chest and leaned his down, resting his lips on top of her head. He gave her a silence. He couldn't lie to her, and he was afraid by promising his safety he would be. He was a soldier. He protected the innocent and the helpless. He would put himself in danger for the sake of others. There was no way he could tell Veronica that...

"I promise" He finally whispered. He could feel her smile against his red, white, and blue suit.

"You should rest..." He said, looking at her. Veronica lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

"Steve, really, I'm fine..." She smirked, reassuring the man.

"I know, it's just...I want to make sure you're okay" He whispered, holding her hands carefully.

"Alright, I'll go to bed. But I can't promise I'll get any sleep" She chuckled silently.

Steve chuckled and watched her grab some clothes from her closet, then walk into her bathroom to change.

He sat on her bed and leaned forward slightly, resting on his forearms.

Now that the team knew of Veronica's powers, what were they going to do? What if they experimented on her to see how it all started? What if they made her leave? Even worse, what if they killed her because they thought she would be a threat? The thought of her not being on this earth made Steve's heart ache. He'd already lost the first women he loved, he wasn't losing Veronica too...

Veronica walked out in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a tight black t-shirt. Her makeup was gone and hair pulled back.

He smiled at her simple beauty as she sat down beside him.

"So...What do I do now?" She asked, sighing. "The whole team knows my secret...And I'm pretty sure they aren't taking it lightly" She scoffed, looking up at the ceiling.

Steve sighed, receiving the frightened feeling once more.

"Steve..." Veronica began, looking at him. "I don't know what they're going to do to me, but you have to promise to stay out of it, okay?" She whispered, intertwining her hands with his.

Steve frowned. "Veronica...What are you talking about?" He asked, curious. Was Veronica just giving up? Was she going to let them take her away? Did she just want to die?

Veronica closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "The last time a government agency figured out about my powers, they kidnapped me; Naming me a threat to society. They treated me like a creature from outer space. I was just doing my job...I was simply making sure the team was working properly" She let a slow breath escape her lips. "Someone had caught me in a notion of anger and saw the use of my powers..." She whispered, her hands tightening with anger. "They punctured my skin and brain washed me in every way possible, trying to make me some sort of weapon. When S.H.I.E.L.D was informed on the abuse of a fellow 'freak', they figured a way for me to escape...Director Fury knew about my powers, Steve. But now that the team knows, he can't pretend anymore" Veronica whispered, feeling lower than she'd ever felt.

"They might take me away..." She whispered, as if trying to prepare Steve for the harsh epidemic.

Steve took his hands from hers and rested them on her cheeks. "No one is taking you away. Not while I'm around" He whispered.

Veronica slowly shook her head, obvious fright in her eyes.

"I'm scared, Steve..." She whimpered. Veronica was not one to admit her true feelings. She was a façade person, someone who put on a smile to prevent the world from knowing what she really wanted to say.

She felt vulnerable telling Steve this, but she knew he was the one person who would actually protect her.

Steve pulled her close to him, resting her body in his lap. He needed to hold her, to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. They were both equally frightened of what the future held...


End file.
